Yugi's Story
by The Biggest Yaoi Fan
Summary: Yami, I thought you were a tough prick when I met you but that's what I fell in love with. When we found out about the cancer it was the worst day of my life. I don't regret that day though. I fell hard for you and have continued to fall in love with you each day. I wish we had more time together. Just know if you die tomorrow or in a hundred years I will always love you. AU.


_I don't own YGO._

 _I hope you like my first story on here, rather short in nature though._

 _Yugi's POV._

 ** _Yugi's Story_**

It started out like so many stories.

I fell hard for the playboy at school and I was stupid enough to have a one-night stand with the prick.

Worst of all was when I found out I was pregnant six weeks later.

I should have seen it coming. The prick was a jerk when I told him, going as far as calling me a whore and a gold digger.

Did I forget to mention that this playboy is Atemu Shinko, the son of the Aknamkanon Shinko?

Aknamkanon Shinko owns Shinko Inc., the biggest gaming company in all of Domino.

Things got a worse after that.

Grandpa found out that I was pregnant and connect the dots, kicking me out when he realized that I was gay and pregnant by a one-night stand with a known play boy.

I didn't know what to do, I had been so scared.

I had ended up falling asleep on a park bench and woke up in a warm bed with bright pink sheets.

It was so embarrassing when Atemu's twin brother, Yami Shinko, walked into the room with a tray of food.

It turned out that Yami had found me at the park and took him back to the Shinko Mansion.

Things had changed after that day.

Yami helped me out and was one tough son of a gun, especially around his brother.

Yami and I started dating after that but when I was six months pregnant the worst happened.

We had been out on a date when we got caught in a shooting.

Yami tried to protect me but collapsed at the sound of the gun shot.

I ended up getting shot in my stomach.

Several others got shot as well and the ER was so backed up it took half the night and three blood transfusions before I could even go for a scan.

By that point my daughter had passed away and the doctor advised me to go have an operation to repair the damage and remove the baby.

I agreed but hadn't heard from Yami since I had been wheeled into the scan room.

When I got out of the OR I found out that Yami had had a full work up and the doctors had referred Yami to the best diagnostician.

It turned out that Yami's bravery and his whole behaviour had been caused by a tumor in Yami's brain.

That was two years ago now.

We had been through two long years of painful treatments in the hopes of curing Yami's cancer.

I had never left his side and we have been happy together.

If anything this cancer has brought us closer together and it has fixed the tough relationship between me, Yami and Atemu.

Atemu is Yami's best man now and my 'Maid of Honour' is Joey Wheeler, my male best friend.

Right now I am standing on the alter with Yami standing in front of me, a priest beside us and all of our friends sitting in the chairs at our wedding.

To make things even more exciting I am three months pregnant with Yami's daughter thanks to the sperm Yami had stored before the cancer treatments had destroyed his productive system.

Yami was smiling happily, looking very handsome in his white suit.

I'm still a little embarrassed that he made me wear a wedding dress.

I couldn't care though. I'm so excited to be marrying him.

I just wish it didn't have to end so soon.

Yami gently squeezed my hand.

I knew what that meant, it was my turn to talk.

"Yami, I thought you were a tough prick when I met you but that's what I fell in love with. When we found out about the cancer it was the worst day of my life. I don't regret that day though. I fell hard for you and have continued to fall in love with you each day. I wish we had more time together. Just know if you die tomorrow or in a hundred years I will always love you. I don't care if I have to wait a thousand years to be with you I would," I said.

Yami blushed lightly, smiling at me.

I smiled back at him, feeling a little ready to cry. "I promise to be just yours from this day on," I said.

Yami smiled and we continued the ceremony, exchanging rings and kissing.

Unfortunately right after the ceremony Yami had to go to the hospital for his daily therapy, the two of us not even able to go to a reception to celebrate with their family and friends.

I really wished that we could consummate the marriage before we headed back to the hospital but I knew Yami's health was too bad for that at the moment.

That's why we chose to get married now.

The doctors were predicting that Yami will die very soon without a drastic change in Yami's health and their treatments just aren't working properly.

"Are you okay, Love?" Yami asked worriedly, gently cupping my cheek.

I nodded. "I'm okay, Yami. Just thinking about everything that has happened in the past few years," I replied.

Yami smiled softly and nodded at me. "Let's head back to my isolation chamber. If we're lucky the doctors will let us have some wedding cake," Yami said.

I chuckled and nodded, holding Yami's hand.

We both left through the main doors, everyone clapping as we left the church.

They didn't know where we were headed but they were just happy for us finally being married.

They had known that it was a long time coming but they didn't know why we had rushed the arrangements.

We originally were going to be married in another six months but we really brought it forward because of Yami's failing health.

Unfortunately three days after our wedding Yami slipped into a coma and a few days later he passed away.

Atemu supported me and my baby after that but it was hard on us all, especially those that hadn't realized just how bad Yami's condition had been.

Atemu decided to name my daughter Yamiku after her father and Atemu acted as her father, thinking it was the best for her.

I couldn't stop myself from falling in love with Atemu and it almost killed me since I felt like I had betrayed Yami.

I tried to ignore it until the day I died and it hurt even more when Yami met me at my death bed.

He looked sad and understanding and told me it wasn't my time.

I had been 35 at the time and he sent me back to live with Atemu again.

Why didn't he hate me? I betrayed him with his own brother.

I felt worse when me and Atemu had some kids of our own but remembering that Yami seemed understanding helped a little.

I wonder if he would have done the same if our positions had been reversed.

 ** _The End_**

 _Please tell me what you think._


End file.
